1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toy vehicle, in particular in the form of a tractor, comprising at least two steerable wheels, with the pivoting motion of a steering wheel being converted via a steering gear into a pivoting motion of a bolster, with the wheels being mounted on steering knuckles that are pivotably mounted on the front axle, with the pivoting motion that is occasioned by a steering job pivoting the steering pivot pins and thus the wheels via a track rod and via steering drop arms.
2. Background Art
A toy vehicle of the generic type is known from DE 298 01 781 U1.
Tractor steering systems are known in rural engineering, enabling extreme turning of the wheels to be put into practice by hydraulic gears, which implies considerable technical requirements whereby to achieve excellent maneuverability.